Known from the prior art are different methods for manufacturing paper pulp and paper products.
In addition, it is known from the prior art to improve the properties of paper products by different filler and coating materials, e.g. pigments, in connection with papermaking. It is known that the aim in papermaking is to provide the best properties possible for the paper product.
Retention and strength problems are known form papermaking. The strength, particularly dry strength, of the product to be formed is an important property of the product which is typically tried to be improved. In addition, the retention of small particles, such as fillers and fines, is important in papermaking. Retention means the ratio of the fiber and filler material remaining on the wire to the material that has been fed, i.e. it means the ability of the wire to retain fiber pulp. Know are different retention agents for improving retention. The retention agents provide suitable fixation of the fibers, fillers and other chemicals of the fiber pulp to the web. Known retention agents include e.g. polyacrylamides and combined retention agents, such as combinations of anionic and cationic retention agents. In addition, it is known to use a combination of polyacrylamide and microparticles as a retention agent.
On the other hand, it is known from the prior art to manufacture microfibrillated cellulose and use it in the manufacture of paper pulp and paper products. In studies on microfibrillated cellulose, it has been found that microfibrillated cellulose improves the strength of paper, i.a. Microfibrillated cellulose has a large specific surface area and has thus more bonding area relative to material weight.